Redondel
by Rin Kei
Summary: "Aunque los demás no entiendan, que no comprendan, no importa. Lo que siento es real. Yo los quiero a los dos, y no voy a cambiar." Una mirada retrospectiva del noviazgo de los tres, desde el inicio de su segundo año de secundaria. [ReiKouNagi]


**A/N:** Aqui Kei c:

Hacia mucho tiempo que queria escribir sobre una pareja poliamorosa, sobre todo de los kouhais :') Esto posiblemente va a tener dos o tres capitulos, y hará algunos saltos en el tiempo considerables, hasta ubicarse despues de Eternal Summer! , asi que, espero les guste. Es más fluff que otra cosa, je.

* * *

><p>"Como tarda..." suspiró Kou en el suelo, donde estaba sentada.<br>A unos metros, un peliazul traqueteaba sus dedos contra el escritorio, un gesto extraño viniendo de él.  
>Si, incluso Rei Ryuugazaki estaba nervioso.<br>La pelirroja decidió jugar con los pliegues de su falda en vez de ocuparse en pensar cuando llegaría Nagisa o, en su defecto, pensar en la ridícula confesión que había tenido con Rei unos días antes.  
>Ella finalmente lo había dicho, había admitido que su amistad era algo que no la satisfacía; Kou quería más.<br>El punto en todo esto era que, su boca se fue de control, y terminó técnicamente confesándose por Nagisa también.  
>Sonaba extraño, lo sabia, pero así era: Kou estaba prendada de Rei y Nagisa. Los dos. Ambos.<br>Y si era sincera, solo lo dijo porque sabia que no tenia esperanzas después de darse cuenta que ellos compartían más que una amistad. Exacto, Gou sabia exactamente que ellos estaban saliendo... O algo. Pero definitivamente no eran solo amigos.  
>Es cierto... Cuando por primera vez se fijó en Rei (luego de que él se confesara a ella, y en pánico, Kou lo rechazara), empezó a notar su voz, su rostro, todo en adición al cuerpo que ya había notado. Pero también. empezó a notar los pequeños gestos; esas sonrisas, los ojos amatistas brillantes mirando a una persona; Nagisa.<br>Kou sintió entonces por primera vez, algo extraño rondando por su pecho. Ella nunca había estado prendada, así que no supo decir.  
>El amargo latido de no ser correspondida.<br>Pero entonces algo sucedió, cuando Gou se armó de valor y decidió enfrentar con una sonrisa todo lo que le venia por delante, y fue que notó otras cosas también. Cuando movió sus ojos a Nagisa, y vio su alegría, su optimismo, su determinación para cumplir, para estudiar, sus ojos rosados, su cabello ondulado, el aroma a fresas que lo acompañaba... O el hecho de que él siempre comía los bentos que ella preparaba. Ahí se dio cuenta de que, definitivamente estaba hundida.  
>De repente su cuerpo y mente se llenaron de una ansiedad rara: por una parte, ella adoraba verlos juntos, felices, enamorados. Por otro lado, ella ansiaba ser parte.<br>No fue hasta ahí que se consideró una persona anormal.  
>Matsuoka Gou había -definitivamente- tenido crushes como le dicen, a lo largo de su vida. Pero nunca le había pasado de querer a dos personas a la vez (y que, ademas, estaban juntas).<br>Ella sabia que definitivamente seria una carga, y que eras inútil seguir pensando e insistiendo en esas... Cosas raras que ella pensaba. Pero eso no detuvo su boca de sincerarse con Rei, en el menor de los casos.  
>Lo de Rei fue vergonzoso. Pero el proceso antes de hablar con Nagisa, fue una tortura. Ella había decidido, al siguiente día de su confesión con Rei, que definitivamente le diría a Nagi por igual sus sentimientos.<br>-Sabes, mm.. Creo que me gustas más que un amigo pero... Uh, también Rei...estoy atraída a él... Sé que es extraño... pero quería que lo supieran, así puedo estar en paz y—  
>El corazón de la pelirroja se disparó al cielo cuando Nagisa presionó sus labios contra los de ella, en un beso fugaz... pero muy, muy dulce.<br>Sus ojos suspiraban un 'acepto tus sentimientos' y Gou se sintió feliz por un momento aunque...  
>Si eso significaba que Nagi y Rei iban a separarse, iba a sentirse terrible. Ella no había hecho esto con la intención de romper su relación, oh dios mio.<br>Ella sacudió su cabeza y salió corriendo, sin escuchar los llamados del rubio.  
>Una semana después, ahí estaban, en el cuarto de Rei después de tantos días sin hablarse. Era obvio que sus senpai, Makoto y Haruka, se habían dado cuenta de la evasión de la pelirroja a los otros dos, pero no cuestionaron.<br>Cuando Nagi le envió un mensaje de texto esa mañana de domingo, no tuvo idea de que pensar. Junto a las citadas palabras de un 'tenemos que hablar', ella caminó ausente hasta chocar con el departamento de Rei.  
>El peliazul le abrió, sorprendido de que estuviera ahí, pero a la vez, consciente de que iba a presentarse, y Gou entró a su cuarto.<br>Un silencio pesado recorrió a ambos mientras esperaban al más bajo.  
>El fantasma de la culpa crepitaba por la nuca de Matsuoka. ¿Y si Nagisa venia para terminar con Rei? Oh, por dios! ¿Por que siquiera estaba considerando eso? Mala, mala mujer!<br>El timbre hizo que ambos saltaran de sus asientos, y Rei se levantó para abrir la puerta.  
>El rubio entró con toda esa presencia que lo caracterizaba, pero no con tanta algazara.<br>Cuando Kou encontró sus ojos, se sonrojó y bajó la mirada al suelo.  
>"Bueno, me alegra que hayas venido, Gou-chan." empezó el rubio con un tono suave, que hizo su corazón doler un poquito. ¿Estaba por rechazarle? ¿A tenerle pena?<br>Pero él dijo. "Ahh, bueno. Yo creo que debes decir algo tú primero, Rei-chan,"  
>El peliazul se levantó de su escritorio, y se sentó en el suelo enfrentado a ellos dos, como si formaran un triangulo.<br>Él acomodó sus lentes con una mano, y vio el rubor extendiéndose por su rostro. "Gou-san, espero que no hayas olvidado mis sentimientos por ti. Los de hace un año," la pelirroja asintió, con un poco de miedo. "Siguen siendo los mismos."  
>La boca de Kou cayó. "P-Pero... Creí que estaban juntos ahora ..."<br>"Lo estamos," admitió el rubio con una sonrisa suave. "Estamos saliendo, si. Pero yo nunca pensé que iba a dejar de quererte por eso!" él alternó su mirada hacia Rei y su sonrisa se intensificó. "Lo tuve que aceptar," Gou pestañeó, perpleja y ¿que estaba pasando? ¿que estaba Nagisa diciendo? "Y finalmente lo correspondiste! Después de un año!" él soltó una risita. "Todo lo que haga feliz a Rei-chan, me hará feliz a mi..."  
>No... No! Esto no era lo que ella quería, no quería a alguien afuera... No quería!<br>Sintió que sus ojos estaban empezando a humedecerse, cuando Rei apoyó una mano sobre su hombro. "Pero, Nagisa-kun también es parte de mi vida."  
>"Así como lo es Gou-chan de mi~" murmuró Nagi de pronto y ella se sonrojó de pies a cabeza.<br>"Y-Yo...Q-Q-_Qué_..."  
>"¡Lo que es, Gou-chan! ¡No tienes porque poner esa cara, porque ambos gustamos de ti." al terminar, su rostro se sonrojó un poco, pero su sonrisa no se disipó. "¡Te correspondemos, hm!"<br>Kou esperaba cualquier, cualquier cosa, pero no esto. No que su único y extraño sueño fuera correspondido por ambos.  
>Cuando miró a Rei, él estaba entornando sus ojos violetas, suaves e hizo que mariposas recorrieran el estomago de la pelirroja, al igual que la sonrisa de Nagisa hizo su corazón latir mas rápido.<br>-x-  
>Los siguientes días fueron como estar en el aire para ella. Cada vez que miraba a Nagi, él le sonreía, de esas curvas sabias, tiernas, y cuando veía a Rei, él actuaba de la misma forma, tonta, torpe , pero adorable.<br>Kou estaba loca de amor por ellos.  
>Tanto era así, que no se dio cuenta de lo mucho que se quedaba observando cuando ellos compartían una mirada, un dialogo, un roce durante las actividades del club. Su corazón se regodeaba al saber que ellos se seguían queriendo con la misma intensidad. Y a la vez empezó a ansiar cuando podría estar tan cerca como ellos lo hacían, si se lo permitían.<br>No fue hasta una semana después cuando recibió su primer beso de Rei, en la estación del tren. Su corazón dio una vuelta completa cuando sus narices frías por la nieve se rozaron y sus labios tibios y suaves la besaron suavemente.  
>Kou no pudo decidir cual de los dos era mejor, pues tanto Rei como Nagisa le habían quitado el aire. Y lo adoraba.<br>Ellos nunca hablaron en términos de palabras, pero junto a Nagisa era muy fácil caer en la familiaridad y afabilidad.  
>Le gustaba acompañar a ambos a la estación del tren después de clases -y le daba un poco de envidia que compartieran eso ademas de las horas de clase-, pero algunas veces tenia tiempo por separado con ellos.<br>Como cuando Rei estudiaba los sábados por la tarde.  
>Gou sabia que no podían quitar a Ryuugazaki de la casa una vez se pusiera a estudiar, así que Nagisa y ella decidieron salir a pasar el día.<br>Era un día. cálido, pero el viento de la playa era fresco en sus rostros, y también derretía sus paletas de helado mas de lo que esperaban.  
>Kou rió cuando un pedazo de hielo celeste se deslizó y cayó al suelo antes de alcanzar la boca de Nagisa -a lo que él refunfuñó como un niño pequeño-,y luego naturalmente estaban sentados bajo un árbol, abrazados, las pestañas del rubio haciendo cosquillas en su hombro.<br>Su corazón estaba feliz, pero en algunos momentos desfallecía, como si una oleada de melancolía la tocara.  
>Cuando se soltaron y miraron las flores al costado en el prado, unas mariposas de enorme tamaño posándose sobre las plantas, revoloteando tranquilas con sus alas de colores estrafalarios, suspiró.<br>"¿Estas pensando lo mismo que yo?" preguntó Nagisa en un tono bajo. Su rostro estaba concentrado en los insectos.  
>Gou sonrió. "Sip. Yo también quisiera que Rei-kun estuviera con nosotros."<br>Y cuando el rubio asintió y la abrazó, se sintió tan feliz porque Nagisa entendía: sabia que ella adoraba estar con él, pero la ausencia de Rei no era algo de ignorar. Ambos eran su mitad, y la falta de una parte los hacían sentir un poco mal.  
>Cuando el atardecer llegó, ambos entraron ruidosamente por la puerta de Rei y lo rodearon en un abrazo apretado. Ambos besaron las mejillas de Rei, haciendo que él se sonrojara en su asiento.<br>"Te extrañamos, Rei-kun~" dijo ella y Nagisa repitió al unisono.  
>El peliazul sonrió, se puso los lentes y les dio una palmada en la cabeza a ambos.<br>"Lo mismo digo."  
>Los padres de Rei llegarían tarde por trabajo, Nagisa llamó y le dijo a su madre que pasaría la noche en lo de Rei, pero Kou solo atinó a decirle a su madre que estaba cenando con Hana-chan (después de confirmar que ella lo cubriría). Pero no quiso decir que pasaría la noche, puesto que no se sentía muy bien mentir. Eventualmente, sabia ella, tendría que decirle sobre su relación. No tenia ninguna esperanza de que lo aceptara tan fácil.<br>La cama de Rei no era muy grande, tal vez no para tres personas, pero Kou no tuvo

deseos de moverse. Nagisa hacia cosquillas con su respiración sobre su espalda, y Rei estaba corriendo algunos mechones rojos de su frente con suavidad. Kou cerró sus ojos con una sonrisa enorme. Los pocos sonidos provenientes eran de la radio sobre el armario, con alguna canción clásica que ella desconocía, y de los suspiros de Nagi detrás, como si estuviera a punto de quedar dormido.  
>Tuvo un pequeño respingo cuando la mano del rubio se apoyó en su cadera, pero enseguida se relajó. Los dedos de él eran suaves, apenas acomodándose en el huequito de su cintura, por encima de su camisa amarilla. Luego sintió como otra mano se sumó, encima de la de Nagi, y como sus dedos se enredaron, lentamente.<br>Kou tuvo ganas de reír, pero no por que algo le fuera gracioso, sino por los rayos de sol que recorrían su estomago y le hacían cosquillas.  
>Abrió sus ojos un poco cuando sintió que las sabanas cedían un poco al movimiento ajeno. Rei se apoyó sobre su codo al igual que Nagisa, y por un poquito encima de ella compartieron un beso.<br>Una pena fue que, era corto, y cuando la pelirroja atinó a abrir ambas orbes, ellos ya se estaban separando.  
>Gou resolló y giró en la cama, quedando boca arriba. "Heey,"<br>"¿Que sucede, Gou-san?"  
>Ella infló sus mejillas rojas. ¿Era algo tonto para preguntar? Aunque después de todo, ellos estaban saliendo, verdad? Los tres. "¿pueden besarse una vez más?" musitó ella muy bajo. "No los vi..."<br>Rei hizo un sonido con su boca que no estuvo segura que fue y Nagisa tosió tapando su boca con el dorso de su mano. Era tan extraño ver a Nagi avergonzado, Kou sintió que tal vez querría verlo más seguido.  
>"Por supuesto, todo por ti, Gou-chan." murmuró el rubio mientras volvía a enfocar sus ojos en ella. Su corazón se disparó.<br>Le costó un poco levantarse y sentarse en la cama, enfrentado a ellos. El rubio miró a Rei y curvó sus labios. "¿Que pasa? ¿Tienes vergüenza, Rei-chan?"

"C-Callate. Y no es así, es solo que..." El peliazul mandó una muy pequeña mirada hacia la pelirroja, haciendo que ella pestañeara. Sea lo que fuera que quiso decirle, Gou no le entendió, y al contrario, solo avivó su curiosidad.

_Los tres._

Nagi soltó una risita y colocó las manos en los hombros del más alto. Era mucho mejor ver los ojos de Rei sin sus lentes, ver la forma en la que la sangre se agolpaba debajo de sus ojos y sus mejillas. Era... lindo, pensó Kou, pero Nagisa definitivamente no se quedaba atrás, con su piel blanca y tan suave, y sus labios rosados... Ahh, Kou estaba a punto de _estallar_.

Antes de que pudiera urgir a ambos de nuevo, sin embargo, Rei rodeó el rostro del rubio con sus enormes, delicadas manos y lo besó. El pulso latía sobre el oído de la pelirroja mientras los veía compartir contacto, en un beso suave, firme. De pronto Nagisa soltó aire por su nariz muy rápido. y bajo, y Rei gimió muy levemente.

Kou se enderezó en la misma cama y apoyó sus manos sobre las sabanas, tomándola con fuerzas mientras miraba. Pero así como se juntaron, Rei rompió el contacto de nuevo. Tanto la pelirroja como el rubio soltaron un suspiro.

"_O...Otro_." murmuró luego de tomar aire, como si hubiera sido ella besada.

Nagisa rió, fuerte, un estruendo que aturdió a los otros dos, pero al segundo estaba arrojándose hacía Rei, colgándose de su torso y besándolo de nuevo. Para su suerte, el siguiente beso fue más largo, como ella quiso. Y cuando vio el más pequeño movimiento y los labios de ambos floreciendo, miles de mariposas subieron por su abdomen y se deslizaron por todo su cuerpo.

Pronto – o tal vez no tanto, para Kou había pasado siglos observando-, su beso se volvió más intenso, más mojado, más hambriento. La de ojos carmín tragó saliva y respiró profundo. Esto era... esto... ¿Por qué hubo un momento en el pasado en el que se sintió … _molest_a por la relación entre Nagisa y Rei? Ahora mismo no tenia sentido. No lo tenia. Adoraba verlos felices, compartiendo.

Adoraba que ellos le confiaran esa parte a ella también.

El rostro de Nagisa estaba rojo cuando se separaron, y Kou se preguntó si igualaría al color de sus hebras, e inconscientemente miró hacia el mechón sobre su hombro. Iba a comentar algo sobre eso, pero Nagisa le sorprendió con un abrazo.

"Gou-chan..._ tú también._.."

La joven pestañeó y elevó su cabeza para mirar a Rei, quien le dio una sonrisa algo apenada. Aún con Nagisa colgado en ella, se inclinó un poco y el peliazul le correspondió a mitad de camino. Hizo lo mismo que vio de ellos, intentando emular las mímicas del beso, y pronto se encontró _derritiéndose_ en la boca de Rei y definitivamente olvidó todo cuando Nagisa comenzó a trazar un camino suave con sus labios hinchados sobre la piel de su cuello. Nagi hizo vibrar su voz sobre su garganta y Kou tembló, gimiendo un poco dentro de la boca de Rei, y todo _era perfecto_. No había duda.

-x-

Gou no creyó que su comportamiento hacia los chicos y entre los chicos habían cambiado mucho desde que empezaron a salir, más bien, ella intentaba ser lo mas discreta posible en todo ámbito, incluso en los besos que podría o no podría haberle robado a los menores antes del inicio de las practicas de natación.

Luego, ella regresaba a (según Nagisa) su modo "Manager ultra estricta" y no tenia piedad por quien no hiciera el régimen indicado (excepto por Haruka-senpai, de seguro, con él si tenía mucha más paciencia).

Era un poco extrañó, a decir verdad, que Nagisa y Rei fueran los más abiertos a mostrar su relación en publico. Estaba segura de que más de la mitad del colegio sabia que ellos eran homosexuales, y a nadie parecía importarle o molestarle.

Por un momento, sintió un poco de envidia por no poder demostrar esa clase de cosas.

"¿Gou-san, no crees que si haces eso, serás cuestionada por todos?" Rei preguntó entre su libro, sentados en la azotea. Nagisa que estaba comiendo enérgicamente, pausó y estiró sus brazos.

Ella juntó sus cejas. "¿A que te refieres?"

"Creo que lo que Rei-kun quiere decir es que, si quieres ser demostrativa, solo tendrías que elegir a uno de nosotros, siendo que si fueran los dos eso seria..."

Los hombros de Kou cayeron, "Ahh... entiendo."

"No tenemos ningún problema con eso de todas formas, Gou-san" intercedió Rei rápidamente. "Si solo quieres elegir a uno de nosotros..."

De alguna forma las palabras cayeron dolorosamente por su garganta y Kou hizo un gesto.

"No, no... No puedo elegir entre ustedes."

-x-

"¿Gou-chan? ¿Donde estás?"

Kou sacó el lápiz de su boca (que no había notado, tenia) y miró al pupitre de al lado, donde Chigusa la miraba, curiosa.

Ella arqueó una ceja. "¿Aquí estoy? ¿A que te refieres?" Suspiró.

A pesar de estar en medio de la clase, el profesor estaba luchando con algunos trabajos sobre su mesa, así que el curso hablaba libremente.

"Hmm... creo que puedo adivinar," exclamó Hana-chan, chocando su puño contra su palma abierta, resuelta. "Tiene algo que ver con el club... espera," Hana ladeó su cabeza, su rodete agitándose levemente lo cual, era tierno, pero se puso seria, concentrada. Kou mordió su mejilla para no reír, pero en realidad sus nervios estaban empezando a construirse sobre su cabeza. "Oh, oh, oh espera... espera un momento, ya lo sé-"

"Hana-chan..." Kou sintió que su rostro empezaba a calentarse. ¿Era ella en verdad tan fácil de leer?

La castaña sonrió grande y apuntó con él dedo. "¿Estas enamorada...?" Kou llevó la mano a su barbilla e infló sus mejillas. Hanamura soltó un grito ahogado. "¡Es correspondido!"

La de hebras rojas sintió que sus rodillas empezaron a ceder; por suerte estaba sentada. "Oh, _por_ dios, Hana-chan..."

"Ah,¿ atiné? ...Wow" Ella lucia en verdad complacida consigo misma. Gou solo gruñó mirando hacia su cuaderno.

"Vas a tener que decirme tarde o temprano, hm?"

Suspiró. "Lo sé... Lo haré."

Era un poco difícil, cada vez que lo pensaba, unos fantasmas de negatividad empezaban a flotar por su cabeza. Cuando estuvo a punto de hacer decaer su humor en la noche, su teléfono celular sonó mientras estaba ayudando a su madre a secar los platos. Pasó sus manos sobre un paño de la cocina y tomó su celular, apartándose en el sofá de la cocina. Una sonrisa llegó al acto a su rostro cuando leyó los dos mensajes.

[_Gou-chan, lamento que no hayamos podido vernos en todo el día hoy! Los estudios nos tienen acorralados (bueno, solo a mi, de seguro ;_; ) pero prometo que lo arreglaremos la semana siguiente!_]

[_Gou-san lamento molestarte tan tarde, me disculpo en nombre de Nagisa-kun y yo por la ausencia esta tarde, no nos dejaron salir del salón durante el descanso, a pesar de que te prometimos ir a almorzar juntos. Lo siento mucho. Rei._]

Kou resopló por la nariz ante la formalidad del peliazul incluso en los mensajes, y presionó el botón para responder a ambos a la vez.

[E_spero que arreglen esto, estoy muy muy muy enojada con ustedes, :'c (lol) _]

Rió al recibir un "Lo sentimos, Gou-chaaaaaaaaaaan" y un "Lo siento mucho, en verdad." de Rei, y se preguntó si él en verdad entendía los emoticonos o las bromas siquiera? Ella se encogió de hombros y volvió a presionar la pantalla para escribir, sin embargo, otro mensaje llegó antes.

[¿Qué les parece si tenemos una cita la semana siguiente, ne? : ) ]

"Oh."

Gou pestañeó a su teléfono mientras leía una y otra vez el mensaje de Nagisa. Luego sintió como sus mejillas se empezaron a calentar y su sonrisa, ensanchar. Seria la primera cita que tendría en su vida, y estaría completamente ansiosa por ella.

[Suena bien! :D ¿A donde van a llevarme, eh? :3c ]

[Por mi el lugar está bien, elijan ustedes.]

[¿Un acuario no sería genial? Haru-chan siempre dice que son geniales, quisiera ver a los pinguinos! 8D]

Ella sonrió ante la idea, acomodando sus rodillas en su pecho y poniendo el teléfono encima. La ultima vez que había ido a un acuario había sido con su hermano cuando era pequeña. En verdad había pasado mucho. Otra idea también cruzó su mente.

[Y que tal si desues vamos a un parque de divsersom?]

[después**]

[diversiones**]

[ ;_; Odio este teclado ;_; ]

Sus dedos erraron a algunas letras por el apuro. La primera respuesta que recibió de Nagisa fue una de muchos emoticonos riéndose, y luego, junto con Rei, aceptaron al instante.

Siguiente sábado, tendría una cita. Con las personas que le gustaba.

Arrojó su cabeza hacía el respaldo del sillón y suspiró con algarabía.

Nunca se había dado cuenta que una semana podía ser tan larga, o tener la habilidad de contar los minutos que pasaba lejos de Nagisa y Rei, porque, en verdad a pesar de ser del mismo año (distinto curso), en la misma escuela y compartir el club de actividades no les daba mucho tiempo para verse de todas formas.

-x-

Ella creyó, asumió, que Nagisa y Rei compartían mucho tiempo juntos, pero al final comprobó que no era así: Rei estudiaba mucho, incluso cursos fuera de la escuela de preparación universitaria, y Nagisa tenia algún que otro trabajo dados por sus hermanas mayores, que según él le daban un poco de dinero que necesitaba para gastos personales. Obviamente que Gou sabia que los gastos personales a los que se refería eran comida, pero eso no le quitaba valor a su esfuerzo.

La única diferencia era que, si quería enviar mensajes de texto, el rubio era siempre él que sin duda respondía primero, o charlaba más. Tal como en la realidad, pensó irónicamente. Y a su diferencia, Rei no parecía ser del tipo que le gustaba escribir o pasar mucho tiempo con su teléfono cerca, así que pocas veces podía enviarles cosas.

Pero si, podía contar con Rei para hablar por teléfono en las noches si quería. Al principio fue algo incomodo, a pesar de que lo conocía de hacia mas de un año, ahora estaba mas consciente de las cosas que escuchaba, las que decía, y a veces mordía su lengua al querer decir algo fuera de lugar, no para una conversación de teléfono. Sus conversaciones empezaban en algo relacionado con el estudio, y usualmente podían terminar en una charla sobre la anatomía y metabolismo del cuerpo (masculino, preferentemente para ella). Nagisa era de los que le enviaba fotos todo el tiempo; como un gatito que acarició camino a casa, o un selfie de él con una sonrisa brillante (Y que Kou siempre se encargaba de recordarle lo _guapo que era _y no podía evitar suspirar cada vez que recibía una foto de él enviándole un beso).

Kou asumía, recopilaba todas esas pequeñas cosas que hacían a Nagisa y Rei tan distintos, y especiales para ella en el mismo sentido. Uno pensaría que comunicándose más, una persona se inclinaría a una más que a la otra con el tiempo, pero al contrario- Gou estaba cada vez más involucrada con ambos. Ella no fue reservada con su vida tampoco. Todo lo que ellos le hayan preguntado (por más pequeño que sea, aunque Rei era un poco más tímido en ese sentido), ella respondió alegremente.

…

"¿Estas... saliendo con dos chicos a la vez...?" Hana repitió sus palabras despacio, lento, mirando a Kou fervientemente.

La pelirroja tragó saliva, rascó su mejilla y asintió. _Finalmente _lo había dicho, a Chigusa, su mejor amiga. Pero sus nervios le estaban jugando una mala pasada, a medida que los segundos pasaban y Hana reflexionaba, su gesto y sus hombros iban decayendo. "O-Oye, no te pongas mal, espera! " replicó Hana enseguida. "Solo... estoy asimilándolo, ok!?"

Kou volvió a respirar, y miró hacia el árbol de cerezo encima de ellas. "Ooh-okay, um... lo siento, debí habértelo dicho antes..."

Hanamura soltó una risa algo amarga. "No creo que hubiera hecho diferencia en mi reacción, igual, je." Luego giró en el suelo donde estaba sentada, moviendo su falda levemente debajo de su mochila. Tomó ambas manos de Gou y ella pestañeó, confundida. "Por favor explicame a que te refieres con esto... ¿o estas... jugando a dos puntas?"

Kou empalideció. "¡No es así!" exclamó enseguida y fue el turno de Chigu de sorprenderse.

"Um, me confesé, hace un tiempo... ellos, huh, " Explicarlo era mas difícil de lo que imaginó. "Ellos estaban saliendo, o estaban a punto, pero se gustaban, eso lo tenia claro. Y bueno... creí que tenia celos de ellos pero cuando quise pensar _de quien_ tenia celos y _por quien _… me di cuenta que no sabia distinguirlo. Los pensé por separado y de alguna forma uh, llegué a la conclusión de que... ambos me gustaban...!"

Hana asintió, con un gesto pensativo. Ella debía estar esforzándose mucho, pensó Gou, y continuó.

"um, bueno, claramente admití mi derrota desde el principio pero... un día se me escapó y confesé a uno de ellos que ambos me gustaban y … luego para no quedar mal, le dije a la otra persona también y... um... luego de un tiempo me citaron y dijeron que... eh... también tenían sentimientos por mi a la vez y- ¡Disculpa si esto es muy raro, Hana-chan, lo siento mucho! E-En verdad no sé como explicarlo, para ser sincera..." Con eso, ella dejó escapar un suspiro.

Hana bufó. "¡No soy tan tonta como me veo, Gou-chan!" Ella extendió su mano horizontalmente y le dio un pequeño golpe en la cabeza. "¿Entonces estás enamorada de dos personas?" Gou abrió su boca pero nada salió. _Enamorada_, era la primera vez que lo oía de otra persona. La pelirroja asintió bruscamente ante la mirada inquisitiva de su amiga. "Okay, entonces, ¿y dices que ellos también están enamorados de ti, a pesar de que ya estaban saliendo juntos antes?"

Kou hizo un gesto. "No... no sé si _enamorados_ es la palabra, que gusten de mi si puede ser pero-"

"Gou." La interrumpió de pronto, la ojirojo lució un poco atacada. "¿Estas consciente de esto?"

"¿De que... de que hablas?"

Hanamura frunció su boca en una linea fina y juntó sus cejas. Esperó un momento antes de hablar. "Tú estas enamorada, ¿pero que harás si ellos no lo están? Quiero decir, eso suena como si..." Ella mordió su labio. "Suena como si te estuvieran usando."

La joven sintió como su corazón se hundió en un pantano en menos de tres segundos. Pero no era la culpa de Chigusa. Después de todo, ella podría tener razón. Tal vez Gou no tenia duda de sus sentimientos,¿ pero que había con Rei y Nagisa? Ella sabia muy bien que ambos estaban de seguro, enamorados, pero que sucedería el día que... se cansaran de ella? El solo pensarlo hizo que el estomago de Kou se estrujara y su cuerpo entero lo resintiera.

Sintió la mano de Hana sobre su brazo y le dio un leve escalofríos. "Gou-chan no- no era mi intención hacerte sentir mal, es solo, quería saber si estabas consciente de eso? Por supuesto que sé que tú dices la verdad, pero no sé sobre la gente con la que estas involucrada... y- a-aa-a-h G-Gou! ¡por favor no llores!"

La pelirroja sintió sus ojos arder y puso su manga por reflejo sobre su cara, pero no estaba llorando. Sin embargo, su cuerpo convulsionaba un poco.

Chigusa la abrazó con más fuerza de la necesaria, pero Kou no pudo evitar anidarse en su pecho. Sus pestañas se humedecieron bastante cuando pensó que le hubiera gustado tener a Nagisa o Rei abrazándolo en ese momento.

"Lo sé...Lo sé..." mintió ella entre sollozos.

-x-

Kou mordió ausentemente su lápiz, mirando hacia la pared.

Era la tarde, del día que no tenían actividades extracurriculares, y habían ido a estudiar y hacer sus tareas en el cuarto de Nagisa.

Rei estaba a su lado, y le dio una mirada antes de lanzar una consternada a Nagisa que estaba enfrente, comiendo pocky. El rubio también pareció notar la distracción de Kou, se estiró sobre la mesa y pinchó la mejilla de ella con un palito de chocolate.

"¿Um?" Reaccionó la pelirroja casi cinco segundos después. La preocupación en el rostro de Rei creció aún más. "¿Qué sucede, Nagisa-kun?"

"Eso debería preguntar yo, Gou-chan. " Sonrió. "Estas en la luna desde hace días."

Kou juntó sus cejas confundida por un momento, y ambos pudieron apreciar las marcas coloradas debajo de sus ojos, como si no hubiera dormido para nada el día anterior, o como si hubiera estado llorando...

"¿Sucedió algo, Gou-san?" Intervino Rei, dejando su cuaderno a un lado y fijando sus ojos en la pelirroja a su lado.

Ella respingó visiblemente. "Hm, ¿no?" pero siquiera pareció molestarse en dar una respuesta, puesto que volvió a morder su lápiz. "Solo este ejercicio está matándome..."

Nagisa y Rei miraron a la hoja en blanco debajo de los brazos de Kou y compartieron otra mirada.

"¿Se trata de nosotros?" Indagó Nagi repentinamente e hizo que ella dejara caer su mirada al suelo.

"Yo... hay... algo que..."

"¿Cambiaste de idea?" El tono de Nagisa fue suave, pero indescifrable.

El humor del cuarto se nubló enseguida. "Hm..."

Kou no pudo mirar a ninguno de los dos, por eso no supo que clase de gestos estaban haciendo.

"Nagisa-kun-"

"No." El tono del rubio fue del más duro que había escuchado jamás, y Kou tembló un poco ante eso. _Ah... no quería hacer esto... iba a arruinarlo todo... pero... tenia que protegerse antes de que la lastimaran, ¿no? ¿Valía la pena, verdad? _"Gou-chan, no vayas a decir que te diste cuenta de que esto fue _una mala idea para ti._" La pelirroja juntó sus cejas y mordió su mejilla. "Lo siento pero, no voy a cederte a Rei." El peliazul hizo un sonido, pero no continuó. "Ni tampoco voy a cederte a ti." Kou pestañeó y sintió como las lagrimas querían asomarse de nuevo. _¡No digas esas cosas...! A este ritmo, voy a creerlo. Voy a creer que en verdad..._

"_Te quiero_, Gou-chan,"

"Te queremos." añadió Rei a su lado, en un susurro. "Y estamos preocupados por ti, así que por favor, dinos que hay en tu mente."

"Yo... c-creo..." Su voz estaba empezando a sonar un poco cortada. "Creo que esto e-es una mala , una mala idea... esto no va a funcionar,"_ si soy yo la que va a quedar afuera primero_, quiso decir, pero la frustración de su llanto cerró su garganta.

"¿Estas diciendo que mentiste?" Preguntó Nagi enseguida, su tono aún algo serio, pero más blando desde que empezó a llorar. "¿Mentiste sobre tus sentimientos?"

Kou quiso_ gritar_, pero solo alcanzó a soltar un pequeño sollozo. Llevó sus brazos a su rostro y se limpió. "No-no, no . Yo no he mentido... nunca..."

"Bien... porque nosotros tampoco." Admitió Rei al momento, suave.

Por alguna razón, sus palabras encendieron su corazón. Su garganta se abrió un poco, y sintió que estaba dejando el corazón sobre la mesa cuando quitó las manos de su rostro. "No tengo idea de que hacer para funcionar esto..." Kou frunció su boca. La palabra _"esto_" no era la correcta. "Nuestra relación."

"Ya diste el primer paso, ne?"

"¿Hm?" cuando miró hacia el frente, el rubio estaba sonriendo, sus codos apoyados sobre la mesa que compartían.

"Te abriste a nosotros. Aunque sea, nos dijiste que estaba molestándote de hace días,"

Gou dio un hipido. "Es la primera vez que me sucede esto..." admitió.

Nagisa soltó una risita. "Pues para nosotros también es un primero, sabes."

Ella giró su cabeza y Rei asintió.

"No quiero arruinar la amistad que teníamos... No quiero perderlos."

El peliazul y el rubio se acercaron a ella, uno de cada lado. Enseguida, toda esa mala aura que había estado acumulando dentro de ella, se derritió como la nada misma.

Ella levantó sus brazos y los estiró para pasar ambos por sus espaldas y traerlos más cerca. Escuchó a Rei resoplar un "Gou-san, no llores más," seguido de él estirando su mano y usando su manga para secar su rostro, y luego pasó sus dedos por sus lagrimales y mejillas. Ella rió cuando el cabello de Nagisa le hizo cosquilla al momento que besó su mejilla.

"No sabremos nada hasta que lo intentemos, ne?" Musitó el de hebras doradas sobre su piel sonrosada, depositando otro beso.

Rei besó el otro lado, muy suavemente, como si estuviera pidiendo permiso. Kou volvió a soltar otra risita entre sus hipidos. "Co-Cosquillas..."

"¿Hummm? ¿Escuché mal? ¿Gou-chan tiene cosquillas?" La sonrisa ladina marca Nagisa Hazuki apareció en su rostro mientras Gou empezaba a querer separarse y si podía, salir corriendo de Nagi, pero sus manos llegaron a su estomago y comenzaron a pincharla.

La pelirroja tiró su cabeza hacia adelante mientras unas oleadas de risa subían por su garganta, y momentos después, eran combinadas con las risas de Nagisa, ya que Rei lo estaba atacando de la misma forma. El rubio se curvó un poco, pero no soltó a Kou, lo que provocó que ambos cayeran al suelo con un estruendo.

"Ahhhh, ¿están bien?" Rei preguntó, consternado.

Kou solo rió más fuerte, hasta que Nagisa la calló con un beso.

La pelirroja se derritió en el beso tan fácil como empezó, dejando sus muñecas al costado de su cabeza en el suelo. Cuando se elevó, ella giró la cabeza, y bateó sus pestañas en el aire varias veces antes de abrir sus labios rosados. "Rei-kun, ven aquí~"

Nagisa no se movió de encima de ella, pero si le dejó un poco de lugar para que Rei se sentara y se inclinara para besar a Kou. La joven levantó su mano por instinto y posó sus dedos sobre la mandíbula ajena, suspirando en sus labios. Luego lo dejó ir, y al momento Nagisa y Rei estaban compartiendo.

Cada beso que le daban -cada beso que se daban-, era mejor que el anterior, y tan especial como los siguientes.

_Al diablo_, de seguro dijo Kou en su mente, iría_ todo el camino_, aunque signifique de una forma u otra, _estrellarse al final de la carretera._

_-x-_

"Poliamor."

El día era cálido, por decir menos, y el uniforme del instituto no era la ropa mas fresca del mundo para ese tipo de clima, así que Gou sostuvo su cartuchera de metal sobre su frente, disfrutando del breve frio antes de que se entibiara por la propia temperatura de su piel.

Cuando Hana le habló, le sonó distante, como en un tubo, pero tal vez fue porque ella estuvo a punto de dormirse apoyada sobre el barandal del balcón de la escuela, mirando al club de tenis practicar.

Giró su cabeza y atinó un "_¿Eh?_" al que Chigusa resopló.

"Qué, estuve hablando con mi hermano, discutiendo... _cosas_, sabes?" Kou recordaba al hermano mayor de su amiga, un medico reconocido en Iwatobi, una persona muy formal, inteligente y amable. Aunque no lo quisiera admitir, Hana tenia sus cualidades también.

Kou pestañeó cuando entendió. Supuso que 'cosas' , se debía referir a algo relacionado a ella y a su... estado de relación.

"¿Poliamor?" Volvió a repetir Gou, esperanzada de subirse a la ruta de la conversación.

"Mi hermano dijo que poliamor es esa clase de relación. De una persona enamorada de dos o más personas..."

Ella tuvo que fruncir su boca ante eso, pues jamás había pensado en estar enamorada en más de dos personas... ¿Como manejaban eso?

"Dijo que era algo no común, pero no quería decir que era anormal. Y que las relaciones de poliamor pueden resultar y durar..." El corazón de Kou dio un giro extraño al oír a su amiga. "Y bueno, quería, um... disculparme por haberte hecho dudar -y llorar- el otro día..."

Ella sacudió su cabeza, y su cola de caballo se agitó. "T-Te dije que no te disculparas por eso, solo perdí el control por un momento y..."

"Pero estabas bien hasta que te dije eso, yo, no puedo evitar sentirme mal, porque hablé sin saber-"

"Eventualmente iba a pensarlo, de todas formas," Sonrió. "pero no importa ahora."

"¿Hm? Entonces... ¿Hablaste con...?"

"Si. Y quiero continuar. "

Chigusa sonrió, sus ojos verdes brillantes. "Te apoyaré, Gou-chan."

"Y te dije que no me llames Gou, ¡es Kou!" Hana rió, pero luego pausó, y miró a la pelirroja fervientemente. "¿Hmm? ¿Que te pasa?"

"Ah, son Hazuki-kun y Ryuugazaki-kun, ¿verdad?"

Kou apoyó su rostro sobre la baranda de metal del balcón y gruñó. "¿Como...?" Su rostro ardía.

"Wow... ¿_acerté?_"

Ambas empezaron a reír.

…

Más tarde cuando iba hacia la biblioteca encontró la situación que esperaba, observó por el cristal de la ventana a Rei que estaba leyendo de varios libros a la vez, desparramados por la mesa, y Nagisa que tenia los brazos apoyados sobre la extensión, junto con su cabeza, y haciendo mímicas con su boca. Un cable rosado colgaba de su oreja izquierda. Estaba escuchando música.

Ella continuó caminando hacia la entrada de la biblioteca. No había mucha gente, como siempre, y un lugar tan silencioso le hacia acordar a los templos o iglesias occidentales.

"¿Estudiando duro, ne?" La pelirroja murmuró a espaldas de Rei, haciendo que él se desconcentrara enseguida y diera media vuelta.

"Ah, si... Bueno, " ladeó sus ojos hacia el rubio. "Nagisa-kun no tanto... Hola" Sonrió.

"Je je~" Kou se inclinó y le compartieron un beso rápido que hizo ceder sus rodillas un poco. "¿No se ha dado cuenta que estoy aquí?"

Rei sacudió su cabeza y resopló. "Tiene la música bastante fuerte."

Aunque sabia que era verdad (porque oía los beats de la canción desde esa distancia), se acercó despacio a su espalda, y pinchó con sus dedos ambos costados de su cadera. Nagisa saltó enseguida, soltando un chillido. Escucharon a la encargada de la biblioteca chistar desde el otro lado de la estantería.

Kou tapó su boca para no reír fuerte, al igual que Rei. El rubio quitó sus auriculares e infló sus mejillas al verla. "Que mala, Gou-chan, sorprendiéndome así!"

Ella tomó la silla a su lado -dejando a Nagi en el medio- y se inclinó al mismo tiempo para besarle. Nagisa mordió su labio inferior un poco fuerte al dejarla, pero ella decidió no hacer un escándalo sobre eso. No en la biblioteca de la escuela. "Esperaba un grito así de Makoto-senpai, pero no de ti," se burló de nuevo y Nagi solo tiró su cabeza hacia la mesa de nuevo.

"¡Me alegra que hayas venido, esto esta _**tan**_ aburrido. Y Rei-chan se niega a jugar conmigo!" El ojirosado pasó su frente por la mesa mientras sacudía sus manos y sus pies, y le hizo recordar a los cachorros cuando estaban desperezándose. Quiso levantar su mano y acariciar su cabeza...

"Bueno, no vine específicamente a estudiar, pero tampoco quiero que molestes a Rei-kun si está estudiando."

"No estaba molestándome..." defendió él rápidamente mientras acomodaba sus lentes. "Sino quieren estar aquí pueden ir a cualquier parte, no me molesta."

Otras personas hubiera creído que Rei estaba siendo colérico, pero ellos sabían exactamente que el tiempo de estudio era ultra valioso para el de orbes violetas.

Kou le hizo una pequeña seña con la mano al rubio, y este asintió. Ambos le dieron un beso al peliazul antes de irse al otro lado de la biblioteca.

"Ahh," Nagisa suspiró, cuando ya estaban un poco más lejos. "Al final siempre quedamos dando vueltas tu y yo, Rei-chan nunca quiere acompañarnos..."

"¡No digas eso! El estudio es importante para él, con las cosas de la universidad y eso..."

"Hmm..." asintió el rubio sin mucho entusiasmo.

Tal vez tenia razón en sentirse así, pero tenia que pensar un poco en Rei también. Kou también estaba haciendo un esfuerzo para darle su tiempo!

Nagisa ofreció caminar hacia la sección de libros de vida marina, y ella no vio porque negarse. No estaba seguro de si fue consciente o inconsciente que haya elegido el pasillo menos transitado de la biblioteca, pero no tenia ninguna queja mientras su espalda tocaba una estantería y Nagisa le besaba por todas partes, rostro, cuello, hasta donde la camisa de su uniforme le permitía.

"Nagisa-kun," respiró con dificultad entre silabas. Demonios, parecía que hacia más calor dentro de la biblioteca que afuera. "Si llegas a-ah... a dejarme una marca... te _asesinaré_..."

El ojirosado soltó una risita sobre el cuello de Kou. "_Entendido, señorita._"

-x-

En la mañana del sábado Kou despertó antes del recordatorio del despertador. De hecho, si le preguntaban de seguro iba a negar que casi no pudo dormir bien en toda la noche por los nervios.

Hoy seria el día de su cita. Su primera cita con Rei y Nagisa.

Ella abrió su armario y la inseguridad la llenó de nuevo. Nunca había tenido problemas con elegir la ropa que ponerse, pero por alguna razón ahora le era más complicado. Lo estaba pensando demasiado, de seguro.

Al final, decidió hacer algo radical a lo que no estaba muy acostumbrada; usar una camiseta ajustada negra y unos shorts cortos azules. Definitivamente, con el calor que hacia ese día, era la mejor opción para mantenerse fresca y no estaría exactamente incomoda tampoco. Pasó más tiempo del que debía intentando pensar en algo para su cabello, pero al final decidió dejarlo como siempre, tomándolo con un lazo de color celeste. El sonido de las pulseras sobre sus muñecas le fue un ruido familiar que alivió un poco sus nervios. Eran todos accesorios que había coleccionado con los años de regalos por parte de su hermano y le encantaban.

Unas sandalias blancas con un moño rosado en el empeine fue suficiente para ella, y apartó su flequillo de la cara mientras limpiaba su rostro de nuevo. Ella no usaba maquillaje, le parecía muy pesado, sobretodo en un día como estos. Así que decidió dejarlo pasar. Ademas ella estaba relajada porque conocía a los chicos, sabia que ellos no le prestaban atención a esas cosas pequeñas.

Se encontró tarareando una canción mientras ordenaba su cama y guardaba sus pijamas en un cajón. Dejó su bolso sobre la cama y abrió la puerta de su cuarto. Cuando bajó las escaleras, encontró una imagen no muy familiar.

Su madre estaba sentada, desayunando té y tostadas (algo común), pero del otro lado de la mesa había alguien más, leyendo una revista sobre la mesa.

"¡Oniichan!" Exclamó Kou con una sonrisa brillante mientras apuraba sus últimos pasos al final de la escalera.

Rin elevó su mirada de la revista y curvó sus labios levemente. "Ah, hola Gou, buenos días."

Ella estiró la silla y se sentó al lado de su hermano, mientras su madre le servia un poco de té. "¿Vas a quedarte a dormir, Oniichan? ¿Vas a visitar a Haruka-senpai y Makoto-senpai?"

El pelirrojo apoyó los codos sobre el respaldo de la silla e inclinó su cabeza un poco. "Huh, suena como una buena idea, ahora que lo mencionas. Aunque Haru se niega a ir a algún lugar que no tenga agua en el medio." Hizo un gesto, y su hermana menor soltó una risita. "Y si, voy a quedarme hasta mañana, solo pensé en dar unas vueltas por aquí ya que todos han dejado los cuartos este fin de semana... es algo aburrido."

"¿Incluso Sousuke-kun?" Kou ladeó su cabeza y su flequillo rojo se agitó un poco.

Rin hizo una mueca. "Tenia que ir al medico o algo así, " Luego pausó, apoyó su revista sobre la mesa y miró a Kou por un segundo. "¿Vas a salir a algún lado?"

Ella detuvo la taza sobre sus labios. "¿Eh? Si, si, luego del desayuno."

Rin asintió. "Entonces te acompaño, y voy a buscar a los chicos." Gou tomó un sorbo, intentando acomodar el pulso de su corazón. _Casi se le escapaba_. "¿Crees que Nagisa y Rei estén libres también?"

Kou jugó con las pulseras de su muñeca. "No lo creo... no sé.. quiero decir, sé que Rei-kun estudia los fines de semana... no sé sobre Nagisa , um" Creyó que la mentira le supo amarga en la boca, pero era que no le había agregado azúcar al té.

Rin suspiró. "Como sea, llamaré a Makoto o algo."

…

Que su hermano le acompañara siempre le hacia feliz, pero hoy le dio una especie de comezón nerviosa que hacia que estuviera tocando sus pulseras a cada rato. Rin notó solo algo.

"Ah, ¿son todas las que te regalé? " La pelirroja asintió y levantó su muñeca, orgullosa. Rin juntó sus cejas. "Son un montón... ¿No te pesan?"

Ella agitó las manos como si recién podía comprobarlo. En realidad, eran bastante livianas, siendo que la mayoría eran de tela o perlas de colores.

"Hmm-hmm." Sacudió la cabeza.

Continuaron caminando en silencio un poco mas, pero el sonido del mar los acompañaba bastante bien. Se preguntó si Rei y Nagisa ya estarían listos. Sabia que el rubio tardaba un poco en arreglar su pelo rebelde y en elegir su ropa. En ese sentido era como una chica, que gracioso.

Ella no se dio cuenta que soltó una risita, y su hermano arqueó una ceja. "¿Qué es tan gracioso?"

Kou tuvo el impulso de tapar su boca, pero no llegó a hacerlo. "Ah, nada, nada. Solo recordando cosas."

"Humm," canturreó, pero no volvió a hacer otro comentario.

Cuando llegaron a la intersección entre las residencias y el puerto, Rin sacudió su mano. "Nos vemos mas tarde,¿ entonces?"

La sonrisa de Kou podría haber sacado chispas. "¡Si, Oniichan!"

Vio la espalda de su hermano bajar por las escaleras camino a los templos y residencias antes de dar la vuelta y dirigirse hacia la estación de tren.

Halló primero en la distancia una cabeza de cabellos azules y luego una rubia más abajo. Ambos estaban sentados cerca del anden.

En otros momentos podría haber estado avergonzada, pero definitivamente captó la mirada de ambos en sus piernas mientras se iba acercando. "¿Como están?"

"...Muy bien." dijo Rei ausentemente, mirándola de arriba a abajo.

Nagisa rió. "Rei-chan, limpiate la baba, hm"

"C-Callate.- No estoy haciendo algo tan desaliñado."

"jeje, igual, no se puede negar que Gou-chan es hermosa, ne?"

Las mejillas de Kou florecieron en el acto.

…

"Woaaaaaaaaah" vociferaron Nagisa y Kou a la vez al entrar a la primera plataforma del acuario de la ciudad. Estaban adentro de un túnel, pero todo lo que lo rodeaba era agua, y peces nadando alrededor. Nunca habían visto algo tan maravilloso.

Los cristales eran tan claros que casi podían creer que estaban debajo del agua, nadando junto a todos los peces.  
>Nagisa dijo que quería ver a los pinguinos, y Rei suspiró de nuevo explicándole que no había de eso en un acuario. A pesar de que el rubio refunfuñó, su sonrisa reapareció en el acto al recorrer el túnel acuático.<br>Kou se detuvo donde vio las medusas, que deslizaban como trozos de tela por el agua, de colores brillantes o incluso del blanco mas puro. Apoyó sus dedos sobre el cristal helado y observó, hipnotizada.  
>"Estas son las medusas <em>Aequorea Victoria<em>" dijo Rei, a su lado. "También las llaman medusas gelatina, por su transparencia y forma. Tienen más de ciento cincuenta tentáculos de diferentes tamaños pero rara vez se desplazan a voluntad, muchas veces se dejan llevar por la corriente de maro el viento..."  
>Ella sonrió: Era increíble! Y ademas, ¡Rei sabia tanto!<br>El rubio observó hiperactivo a donde las medusas nadaban. "Que lindas... No puedo creer que sean venenosas! Me hubiera gustado tocar una"  
>Kou soltó una risita y giró su cabeza hacia el otro lado del pasillo. "Oh, quiero ver ahí!"<br>El rubio tomó su mano y empezó a correr hacia donde ella indicó. Rei los siguió un poco más lento, pero estaba sonriendo como ellos.  
>Los peces del arrecife eran interesantes también, Rei dijo que al parecer los colores brillantes en las estructuras funcionaban como marcas territoriales y que eran 'como semáforos vivientes que pretendían señalar a sus congéneres'. Kou miró asombrada, pensando en lo curiosa que era la vida marina.<br>Luego, cerca de la vidriera de unos peces payaso, ella curioseó. "Rei-kun, no será que... Quieres estudiar algo relacionado con el mar?"  
>Nagisa que estaba de cuclillas pinchando el vidrio con su dedo donde un pequeño pez naranja estaba, levantó su barbilla, curioso.<br>El peliazul acomodó sus lentes. "Bueno, puede ser que lo haya considerado en un tiempo, pero no creo."  
>"¿hm?"<br>"Mis padres quieren que me dedique a un campo mas... Plausible. Como lo es abogacía. O ingeniería."  
>Ella entornó sus ojos,confundida. ¿Era eso algo que a Rei le gustaba? ¿Era por lo que tanto estaba estudiando...?<br>Nagisa llamó su atención estirando de su bolso un poco. "Mira, mira, Gou-chan! Rayas!"

(Más tarde, al final, encontraron el lugar donde los pinguinos estaban, y Nagisa saltaba de alegría).

...  
>El resto del mediodía pasó sin problemas, y cuando el hambre empezó a amenazar a Rei y Kou (a Nagisa<p>

no, porque él vivía con hambre), decidieron dirigirse al siguiente destino.

-x-  
>El parque de diversiones que hallaron por Internet, a unas calles del acuario, era mucho más hermoso y grande de lo que la web podría haber sugerido. Un cartel enorme leía 'Boom Pow" a la entrada y cientos de personas aparecieron a su vista.<br>"¡Cuanta gente!" exclamó Nagisa mientras se tomaba de los hombros de Rei. La forma en la que él siempre se colgaba era... Adorable, por decir menos.  
>Luego, cuando ingresaron, Kou empezó a notar otros detalles. Había muchos niños, más adultos, pero muchas parejas. Algunos eran discretos, otros no tantos, e hicieron que ella apartara su mirada, indecisa.<br>Rei sugirió ir a un puesto de comida donde podían conseguir asientos y así fue.  
>La pelirroja no era de tener mucho apetito, pero cuando el rubio trajo a la mesa toda clase de comidas curiosas, tuvo ganas de probar. Muchas fueron cosas saladas, lo cual estuvo de acuerdo, y otras dulces como manzanas acarameladas y unas tacitas de flan.<br>"...¿No crees que es una exageración, Nagisa-kun?" Rei indagó mirando la comida por encima de sus lentes, aunque movió su mano y tomó una patata frita. "Delicioso,"  
>Nagisa en cambio tomó un manojo de patatas y lo llevo a su boca, consiguiendo una mirada des aprobadora de ella, la cual el rubio ignoró.<p>

Al final, sin tener en cuenta su hambre o no, la pelirroja tomó un flan y lo probó; el sabor del huevo era evidente, como eran los típicos caseros que le hicieron recordar a su madre. La crema era suave, bailó en su boca mientras la probaba.  
>Cuando elevó su cabeza del postre, encontró los ojos amatistas del otro, que la miraban con curiosidad, y afabilidad. Gou no lo esperaba, así que se ruborizó un poco.<p>

Aún después del tiempo que se conocían, ella no podía evitar ponerse nerviosa o apenada cuando cruzaba la mirada con alguno de ellos.

A pesar de que Nagisa fue el que más comió, tanto Rei como Kou ofrecieron a pagar una parte.

Nagisa infló sus mejillas y exclamó. "No, no tienen que darme nada. Esto lo traje para mi novio y mi novia, ok?"

"O-Okay..." Fue la replica de la pelirroja, avergonzada. La palabra rodaba por su mente como un arco iris. _Novios... Rei y Nagisa son mis..._

La rueda de la fortuna era mucho más enorme de lo que hubieran imaginado; al atardecer estaba empezando a mostrar los colores , los azules y blancos de sus luces envolviendo la atracción. Había gente, pero no tanta como las montañas rusas. Kou no quería saber mucho de esas, no eran sus preferidas. Pero una mirada a la ciudad desde lo mas alto del parque sonaba bien.

El rubio no ocultaba su emoción mientras se balanceaba sobre sus tobillos, intentando contar cuando fue la ultima vez que subió a una rueda de la fortuna. Rei admitió que solo lo hizo de pequeño, y Kou dijo lo mismo, que había ido con su madre y su hermano cuando era muy pequeña. Al principio le había dado miedo, ella no estaba acostumbrada a estar tan alto, en un lugar desconocido.

Pero al igual que aquel día, tan pronto como los tres subieron a la atracción, sus ojos brillaron ante la vista del mar y la ciudad delante. Las casas eran bajas, había verde por doquier, y las luces de las calles estaban empezando a hacerse notar con el sol bajando al agua, hinchado de naranja y el cielo bañado en amatista.

Los tres miraron atónitos el paisaje, y aún no habían llegado a la parte más alta; la rueda iba deteniéndose cada dos minutos para dejarles a todos la vista.

"¡Me encanta!" Exclamó Nagisa y luego sonrió mirando a Kou y Rei.

"Es una vista excepcional, si."

"Desde aquí," empezó la pelirroja. "el mar se ve como una piscina sin horizonte, ¿no? Parece un poco pequeño, pero a la vez..."

"¡Nuestra piscina no se compara para nada con el océano!" Rió el rubio. "Pero de seguro Haru-chan se ofendería un poco, ne?"

La pelirroja sacudió su cabeza con una sonrisa. "No lo sé."

"¿Makoto-senpai y Haruka-senpai estarán en sus casas?"

"Umm, no lo sé~ Pero de seguro que están juntos." Contestó el rubio mientras apoyaba las manos en sus rodillas.

"Ahh, supongo que deben estar con mi hermano,"

Rei y Nagisa la miraron, curiosos. "¿Rin-san?"

"Me ha dicho hoy que iba a verlos así que, tal vez estaban en la playa?"

"La próxima vez, vengamos todos juntos," sonrió Rei, viendo que la rueda finalmente se elevaba al punto mas alto para ellos. "Aunque _nosotros tres_ es bueno, también."

"Bueno, son citas, después de todo. ¡Tiene que ser así!" Rió el rubio. "Pero vamos a invitarlos a todos la próxima vez, ne?"

…

En el regreso a casa, Nagisa fue el primero en dejar en su estación, ya que tenía que terminar de cumplir los deberes en su hogar. El peliazul se ofreció a acompañarla, y eso apaciguó un poco la tristeza de Kou de que ya se estaban separando, aunque habían pasado todo el día juntos.

La luna era brillante y el viento del mar era la temperatura correcta. Ella no tenía frío, y aunque lo hiciera, no se hubiera dado cuenta por el buen humor que tenia.

El peliazul lo notó, y rió en el dorso de su mano mientras la veía dar grandes zancadas.

"¿Qué sucede, Rei-kun?"

"Mhm, nada. Solo pensaba en la cara de Nagisa-kun..."

La de ojos carmín rascó su mejilla. "Lucia como un cachorrito pateado, je"

El sonido del mar era más evidente a medida que se acercaban al hogar de Kou, y ella respiró un poco más tranquila pero intentando ocultar su decepción por lo rápido que había pasado el día.

"¿Te has divertido?"

"¡Por supuesto!" Sonrió ella. "El acuario era hermoso~"

Rei acomodó sus lentes y asintió. "Los ejemplares ahí dentro eran excepcionales."

Kou sintió unas cosquillas recorrer su estomago y subir por su columna. Seria algo tonto pero, ¿Y si lo intentaba? Movió un poco sus hombros hasta acercarse más a Rei y estiró su mano. El de ojos violeta pegó un respingo pero se alivió en el acto, tomando su mano. Las calles estaban silenciosas, solo apenas se escuchaban las olas y los pasos de las sandalias de Kou.

"¿...Aún sigues pensando que es una mala idea?" Musitó Rei debajo de su aliento, pero suficiente para que ella lo oyera.

¿Lo hacía? ¿Después de que había comprobado que ambos le importaban, y que ambos le correspondían? Después de que probó que tenia un lugar entre ellos, y que no necesariamente los separaría. Y cientos de burbujas recorrieron su garganta, como si quería rebosar en risas involuntarias. Su sonrisa blanca podía competir con las luces de la calle.

"Estoy empezando a cambiar de opinión, je"

A unos metros de la puerta de su casa se detuvieron, y Kou corrió el flequillo de su rostro por reflejo. "Bueno, Rei-kun, ya puedes volver desde aquí, si? Se te hará muy tarde. Gracias por haberme acompañado."

Rei sacudió su cabeza. "No hay problema, además aunque Nagisa-kun no haya podido venir, no hubiera dejado bajo ningún concepto que regreses solas a estas horas-"

"¡Jeje, okay! Entiendo, ¡Rei-kun! -Gracias" Pausó, y miró hacia su casa, la luz del patio encendida tan familiar, se preguntaba si su madre ya estaría haciendo la cena. "Nos veremos el lunes en la escuela, si?"

El peliazul asintió, algo indeciso al principio. "Buenas noches, Gou-san"

No estuvo segura de si lo preguntó con sus ojos, pero se encontraron a medio camino. Sus labios estaban algo fríos por la brisa del mar, y tenían sabor salado. Se conservaron en el beso por un momento, hasta que Gou se separó tímidamente. "Nos vemos,"

-x-

Cuando abrió la puerta, su madre estaba en la cocina, y le dio una sonrisa y le preguntó como le había ido. Kou le contestó todo lo que hizo, pero no con tanto detalle, y mientras pensaba que eventualmente, tendría que decirle la verdad.

No le gustaba mucho ocultar cosas a su madre.

"La cena estará pronto, ¿puedes llamar a tu hermano?"

Kou pestañeó. "¿Ya está aquí?"

"Ah, si. Ha regresado hace una hora."

"OK! ¡Enseguida voy!"

La pelirroja subió enérgicamente las escaleras e iba a dirigirse al cuarto de Rin cuando lo vio en el pasillo, de pie. Estaba apoyado en la pared, mirando hacia el suelo en una pose pensativa.

"¡Oniichan, hola! ¿has pasado el día con Makoto-senpai y Haruka-senpai?"

Eso pareció quitarlo de su trance, porque levantó su cabeza con ojos rojos posándose en ella.

Él rascó su cuello. "Si, si. Esos dos me agotan,"

Kou soltó una risita porque sabia que su hermano no estaba siendo sincero. "Mamá quiere que bajes a la cena."

Rin se separó de la pared. "Bueno..." empezó a caminar, pero pausó. "Gou, luego de la cena, ven a mi cuarto. Tenemos que hablar."

Él la pasó y bajó las escaleras, pero ella no se movió. Miró hacia adelante, al final del pasillo, donde la ventana hacia la calle estaba.

_Oh, claro. _

Iba a suceder eventualmente.

-x-

(Continuará...)


End file.
